


urine trouble

by Xingyun_supremacist



Category: Genshin Impact - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Piss Fic, chongyun pisses the bed cutely (Genshin Impact), cy sus, dw there’s plot before the whole piss ordeal, first fic, i dont think my betas actually read the fic, my writing style changes over time for some reason, the piss happens in the 2nd chapter btw, xq sus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xingyun_supremacist/pseuds/Xingyun_supremacist
Summary: Xingqiu woke up to the smell of something funny right next to him.
Relationships: Chongyun & Xingqiu (Genshin Impact), Chongyun/Xingqiu (Genshin Impact)
Kudos: 49





	1. The Prior Day

**Author's Note:**

> Xingqiu and Chongyun are friends. Best friends, you may add. They even had sworn their friendship at the altar of Jueyun Karst, they just know each other too well. But, even after all that, Xingqiu was not prepared to face whatever this situation is.

A day prior to a certain incident, the well-known pair of best friends—Xingqiu and Chongyun—were hanging around as usual. Walking around Liyue Harbor, talking about whatever topic comes to the other party’s mind. The cryo boy would bite into his popsicle, which probably was created via his vision considering that it never runs out of stock. 

“ _What a guy_ ,” Xingqiu thought of the topic in question.

Though, after a certain amount of time without warning, both of them were drenched by a heavy downpour. 

“...What??” Chongyun grunted and pouted towards his now-inedible popsicle, “the sky was bright and clear a second ago!! Why is it raining _now?_?” he seemingly complained to the Archons of Weather or whatnot. “My place is close, let’s shelter there!” Xingqiu grabbed the other boy’s wrist and practically dragged him to his own house (which was too overwhelmingly rich and grand for the cryo boy’s own sake).

Chongyun was used to getting dragged around like this, like their trips to Wanwen Bookhouse, or just book booths across Teyvat in general. He would also drag Xingqiu around from time to time, even though it was probably caused by the latter being too focused on his ‘exciting and new’ book.

Xu, a butler from the hydro boy’s guild, greeted them with a bow, “Young Master Xingqiu, you’ve finally returned, welcome back,” The ever-so-polite second heir bowed back to said butler, “Greetings, Xu. Could you please provide us with new and clean clothes? We are.. ah.. cold and drenched,” he formally instructed, almost slipping something questionable into his ‘attempted-formality’ sentence.

“Of course, Young Master, I will too prepare a towel” the butler bowed again and went inside. Both of them followed in and headed towards the living room. Conveniently, the fireplace was lit. At least they’d be warm.

It’s raining cats and dogs outside. The sound of it was probably louder than Xinyan’s concerts and the bustling crowd during The Lantern Rite of Liyue combined.

“Xingqiu,” the boy who got dragged along called, sitting on the (seemingly expensive) couch—uncomfortableness caused by his wet and thick-layered clothes, “what were you about to say back there?”

“Whatever are you talking about, my dear Chongyun?” Xingqiu responded with eyebrows raised, not expecting the cryo boy to notice.

“That ‘ah’,” the latter half-mimicked. “You were clearly about to say something else.”

“..No..?” Xingqiu refuted, an uncontrollable smirk slightly painting his face, “I clearly wasn’t,” 

“Really now?” it’s Chongyun’s turn to raise his eyebrows.

“Dripping wet. I was about to say dripping wet. There’s your answer,” Xingqiu deadpanned as he answered, though he couldn’t help but laugh, “It sounded really sus, I had to change it to something more appropriate.”

“You’re right, it was indeed sus,” Chongyun giggled, part of them was caused by Xingqiu’s weird phrase. What kind of books was he reading, anyway? The former summoned a popsicle out of thin air afterward, trying to avert his pondering. “ _He probably got that phrase from Bennett, a good friend of theirs from Mondstadt._ ” the boy thought, taking a bite off his treat.

In the other hand—

Xingqiu, as always, was mesmerized by the small things Chongyun does. He would constantly ignore it, those feelings, but it would always find its way back to him. He slowly accepted it, day by day. Yeah, true, he finds his best friend’s little giggles and little pouts cute. That’s normal. Yes. It’s a friendship kinda thing. Totally normal.

The popsicle Chongyun’s eating, which he just summoned recently, looks really delectable. He must’ve done this ton of times, right? Those popsicles of his have these unique and specific patterns. And they’re always the same. What do they taste like? Maybe snatching it out of his hands and taking a bite out of it wouldn’t be so bad-

“Young Master Xingqiu,”

His train of thought was cut by Xu coming back with a fresh and clean set of clothes and two white towels. He unintentionally thanked the Seven Archons for the interruption. Such childish ideas are embarrassing, even for him. But... then there’s Xingqiu’s best friend… with his really big sweet tooth.

“Here are the clothes you requested,” Xu handed the clothes to Xingqiu and Chongyun respectively. The former thanked Xu then glanced at his friend, who was frantically trying to wrap himself into the warm towel. He usually liked the cold, Xingqiu thought, but being soaked up is probably uncomfortable even for the likes of a guy like him. Xingqiu unconsciously mentally noted this information for his future schemes.

“Thank you.. and ah, Xu, one more thing. Can you get us some warm water?” the hydro boy asked, probably more concerned for his chattering friend than himself.

Xu nodded and came back with two glasses of lukewarm water. He placed the tray that was used to carry the drinks on top of the living room table, bowed goodbye, and left both boys inside the living room, the exceptionally loud rain filling in.

“Uhm.. are these clothes yours? Where do I change?” Chongyun questioned, inspecting the clothes, half expecting a weird prank from his friend. He then shrugged it off and chugged the entire glass of lukewarm water provided to him, thinking that it’s probably silly to even consider his best friend to put pranks on _changing clothes_. 

“Oh, you can change inside my room. I.. uh- we could take turns,” Xingqiu stuttered in shock after witnessing his heat-sensitive friend finishing off something that said friend wouldn’t be consuming in normal situations. Not planning to stay flabbergasted, the hydro boy stood up from the couch he was previously sitting on and covered himself with the towel, drying himself up and warming him in the process. 

“You change first though, the last thing I want is you getting a cold, and I bet you won’t like that either.” he snickered as he pointed at him and grabbing a book from the table afterward, remembering the time where he nursed Chongyun for a whole day.

The last time Chongyun got a high running fever, it was not pleasant. It lasted longer than the average time someone would experience through the sickness in question. Even Xingqiu was tremendously worried for him. 

The cryo boy eventually got up from the (now wet, he thought disappointedly) couch. “Yeah, yeah, I got that,” he smiled at Xingqiu’s concern for him while wiping his wet lips. He climbed up the stairs and got to the front of his room. He’d hung out in Xingqiu’s house enough to recognize every corner and every hallway. Well, of course there are rooms unbeknown to him, but he probably knows more than enough. 

Chongyun was hesitant when he pulled the door handle. He was preparing himself for the worst. “Haha! Don’t worry, Yun, no pranks this time!” Xingqiu shouted from the living room, observing the cryo boy’s stiff movements from downstairs behind his novel, obviously hiding a smirk. Poor guy couldn’t tell the difference between a fake and a real smirk.

“There better be none!” Chongyun yelled back as he opened the door to Xingqiu’s room. He was greeted by the... signature scent of silk flowers? (probably from an expensive perfume the rich boy often uses) Xingqiu was telling the truth this time, huh? 

“See? No pranks, no traps! All clean!” Xingqiu shouted while raising both of his arms high up in the air — a way similar to how he reacts whenever an unexpected plot twist happens in one of his martial art books. There’s some genuinity in his tone, so Chongyun could trust him for now. Probably.

The cryo boy then closed the door behind him, “No peeking, okay?” he yelled once more, jokingly, of course. Xingqiu knew that it was a joke, but what Chongyun said made him think of some unruly stuff. “ _Whoa, Xingqiu! Calm down, calm down!_ ” he screamed internally, begging for his brain to work in his favor.

“‘Course I won’t, who do you think am I?” Xingqiu couldn’t help but nervously laugh at his friend’s suspicion. “You’re Xingqiu, I think,” Chongyun sarcastically answered, trying his best to hide his laughter... which slipped anyway. 

“ _That’s not fair! I’m the one who’s supposed to be the slick one!_ ” he screamed inside, once again, that voice in his head threatening to leak to his mouth.

* * *

“Chongyun, are you done yet?” 

Several minutes had passed, and the cryo boy hadn’t come out. 

“Chongyun?” Xingqiu shouted once more.

Anticipation grows into worry. Xingqiu bookmarked his novel and placed it down on the table, from where he grabbed it. He climbed up the steps and stood in front of his room.

“‘Yun.. you there?” He knocked on the door several times.

“Yuuunnnnnnnnnn….”

At this point, Xingqiu felt extremely uneasy. What if he got a cold? Did he pass out from it? Is he okay? Several questions flew and bounced around his head uncontrollably. 

Since knocking wouldn’t work, he had to use his last resort; barging into his room, containing his best friend in a state of Rex Lapis-knows-what.

“Okay, okay, calm down,” he told himself, “On a count of three…”

“One,” he hoped that Chongyun’s alright.

“Two” what if he’s not, though?

“Five!” he barged the door open…

...and what he saw on his _own_ bed was…

Chongyun… sleeping peacefully?

Xingqiu stood frozen on the same spot for a couple of seconds to process everything... and eventually sighed in relief. What was he expecting anyway? He shook his head for having dumb thoughts. Usually, Chongyun is the most anxious one out of the two, but when it comes to each other’s safety there would no doubt be a feeling of worry.

The hydro boy focused on his sleeping friend, probably passed out from fatigue and a possibly-incoming-fever. Waking Chongyun up would probably be rude, considering how relaxed and tranquil the boy looks. He was sleeping on his stomach with his head facing the entrance of the room, face dusted with pink (presumably from the fever), and his breathing paced evenly.

Xingqiu decided to sleep right next to him on the further part of the large bed, considering that it’s already getting dark—and the rain would probably last all night anyway. He quickly changed his now-slightly-dry wear, switched all sources of light off, and carefully tucked himself right next to his sleeping friend, trying not to wake him up in the process.

Before drifting asleep, his thought and sight were filled with Chongyun. 

He smiled.

“ _I’m lucky to have such a pretty friend like you_ ”


	2. The Wettening

Xingqiu woke up in the middle of the night, feeling _something warm_ creeping up his garments. Before he knew it, his nose caught up to a stinging odor of _something funny. Something familiar._

Something—

_ammonic._

He immediately shot his eyes wide open, sat up, and searched around for the source of the smell. It was dark and he couldn’t see, for the only source of light was the rays of moonlight shining through the window. 

Despite that, he racked through the darkness on his right side with his right hand in search of the bedlight. He might’ve turned off way _too many_ lights before sleeping.

After successfully locating and turning on the bedlight, he instantly continued his search for the weird scent—the odor didn’t seem to come from him, then—

Then it all hit him.

“Oh, I remember now,” he said, practically to nobody, “he was staying here for the night.” 

It was all seemingly and painfully obvious, but his brain decided to ignore it. Of course. Where else could the source be if it’s not the person right beside him.

There and then his sleeping friend, Chongyun, was facing his direction—still having that same peaceful face from yesterday—with a pool of accident spread throughout the (probably expensive and silk) bedsheet.

“Oh no,” Xingqiu murmured, hands covering his face, “no no no no…” 

Truthfully, the hydro boy wasn’t as worried about that, rather he was more concerned for how the cryo boy would react if he woke up knowing that he pissed himself— _right next_ to his friend, at that.

Xingqiu dug deep into his brain to come up with a smart plan, that is to: 

1) Change his friend’s clothes, or rather, just the sheet is enough to hide unnecessary embarrassment, and 

2) Not waking said friend up. 

He was usually great at plotting up plans, especially _and_ specifically for his pranks, but he was definitely not ready for this. At all. He decided to just—go with the flow. 

He silently steadied his breathing and prayed to the Archons. “Please let this go well…” he got off the bed and lightly tiptoed to Chongyun’s side.

For some reason, Xingqiu decided to remove the bedsheet. Since it was made out of silk, it’s relatively easier to slide off the bed. Though the crushing weight of someone sleeping on top of it didn’t contribute help at all.

He gritted his teeth—utilizing all of his power to fulfill the current task that he enforced on himself. He tried his best to pull the sheet off without making loud thuds and grunts that would disturb the current occupant on said bed. 

After an excruciating amount of effort into pointlessly pulling the silk bed sheet, he finally gave up and decided to go with plan B, which was (definitely planned out carefully beforehand and _not_ out of instinct) drenching the whole bed with water via his hydro vision!

“This idea might be stupid...,” he mumbled to himself, “but…,” he performed a backflip cautiously to summon a mini rain on top of his bed and effortlessly landed on the hardwood floor, not making a single noise. 

“Now everything is soaked...good,” he said hesitantly, quickly doubting himself afterward, thinking if the plan was even good in the first place because it defeated the whole purpose of drying and sheltering from the rain that was the cause of this whole ordeal.

Thinking about the rain, Xingqiu glanced outside the window to see if it was still pouring. It definitely was, but not as much as before they slept. Judging from the position of the moon, it was clearly still midnight. “Still a long way before dawn,” 

Then, he heard muttering beside him. He quickly turned his head around to the source of the sound, which was no other than Chongyun… waking up. Oh no. His plan got ruined. It was not a smart move anyways, who in the right mind would even _consider_ soaking your own bed and friend with a _miniature_ _indoor_ _rain_? 

“Ugh…” the boy in question rose slowly from bed “...Xingqiu...what was that for…” he drowsily said, though with a clear tone of dissatisfaction. Xingqiu dug his head again for the second time tonight to search for an answer to this stupid situation he brought himself into. “Is this one of your silly pranks again…?” the cryo boy stared sleepily at his frantic and panicking friend. Oh right! Xingqiu does pranks! He totally forgot!

“Umm ahaha yeah” the hydro boy practically breathed out without spacing in between words. He tried to think of a sentence that might increase the prank-iness of his not-so-prank prank “You... should’ve seen the look on your face?” which came out more like a question instead. He mentally facepalmed there and then.

The both of them stayed silent, one awkwardly and the other one still half-awake. The awkward one was channeling all of his power to think up the greatest plan to end this commotion once and for all, and the half-conscious one was gaining all of his senses back to reality despite already covered in water.

“Wait, Xingqiu, why am I in your room?!” Chongyun immediately shot up, which instantly made Xingqiu stop his trainwreck of pondering. “You don’t know?? When I came to check on you, you were already fast asleep!” he uncharacteristically panicked as well. “Oh then I totally deserve this,” the cryo boy covered his face with one hand—which smelled—

He sniffed curiously. “This smell…,” 

Oh. No. He’s going to figure it out.

“Xi...Xingqiu…?” he faced the boy in question, face scrambled in an indescribable expression. 

“Yes…?” Xingqiu answered, just following along and preparing for the possible worst. 

“Did… you wet the bed?”

What.

Logically speaking, Xingqiu technically did, but...not really. He was the one responsible for the whole bed to be covered in water, but it was _not_ him who initiated the first wettening. 

Deciding to stop leading himself to a dead-end, the hydro boy told the truth. “Well… you see… it’s… not me…,” he straightened his hands beside him and clenched them to fists, so hard that you could see his porcelain skin go paler, even under the rays of moonlight, “it’s…”

Chongyun cut through his words, “It’s me, isn’t it?”

His voice and face seemed so… melancholic. His sky blue orbs were reflecting more light than before, indicating tears. It was obvious that he felt guilty. Well—who wouldn’t? This situation is embarrassing even for Xingqiu, and he knows for sure how horrible the other must’ve felt.

“I’m… so-sorry,” the cryo boy’s voice began to break. He tried his best to retain his usual poker face, but he couldn’t help but break down. “I didn’t mean to I-“ he continuously wiped his eyes with his sleeves, only remembering now that he was wearing Xingqiu’s button up shirt. The clothes were wet previously anyways, so he brushed the thought off. 

Chongyun resumed talking, but gibberish was the only thing that came out from him caused by the weeping. Xingqiu just stood there dumbfounded—rendered speechless—with his situationally crying best friend drenched in two different types of liquid on top of his own bed.

He discarded all of his weird ideas from the brain wrecking earlier on and unceremoniously charged at the cryo boy, gently embracing him for assurance. “Don’t cry, Chongyun,” Xingqiu lamented in a comforting tone while doing a circular motion with his hand on his friend’s back in hopes of calming him down.

“There, there,” he clasped the boy. “You’re...not going to make fun of me…?” the cryo boy questioned matter of factly, still sobbing heavily. “Of course not… I’m not that horrible of a person y’know,” Xingqiu replied with a sympathetic smile. He tenderly wiped the other’s tears, “well only sometimes though,” he added in order to lighten up the mood, chuckling softly.

They stayed like that for a while. The hydro boy waited until the other calmed on his shoulders (which was probably a mess of snot and teardrops, but he didn’t mind). Once the sad boy stopped crying, he made eye contact with Xingqiu—which then resulted in his facial expressions going through different stages of emotions—and finally settled in on a smile.

“Thank you.”

The room was filled with the sound of gentle pouring rain.

* * *

They fell asleep and eventually cuddled until morning.

Unsurprisingly, both of them caught a fever.

**Author's Note:**

> i had to look up shit ton of synonyms lol english is hard


End file.
